


Lovebug

by kyishighasthesky



Series: 100 Prompt OTP Challenge [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Lovebug - Jonas Brothers, M/M, Road Trips, Singing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyishighasthesky/pseuds/kyishighasthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes,<br/>The most romantic things <br/>Happen in the smallest moments</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovebug

It was late evening on a Friday and Takao and Kuroko sat in their car, driving down a long stretch of road. About a week back Takao had suggested a road trip, he had always though it would be a romantic adventure, to just take some money, a few belongings and just go, just travel for a few months. Letting the road decide where to take you. Honestly he hadn't expected Kuroko to agree to it but when he did Takao was practically jumping with joy. So far the road trip was everything he dreamed, some nights they rented a hotel and others they just parked in maybe a deserted field somewhere and just slept in the back of the truck.

Takao hummed gently along with the radio, quietly enough so he wouldn't disturb Kurokos reading. As the song ended Takaos attention changed to the sun, it looked like it should set soon, maybe they should find somewhere to park for the night, they didn't seem to be close to any towns. His thoughts were interrupted as a familiar song began on the radio.

_Called you for the first time yesterday_

_Finally found the missing part of me_

_Felt so close but you were far away_

_Left me without anything to say_

A smile broke out on his lips and he reached over to turn the volume up, he was sure Kuroko wouldn't mind the interruption after he heard the song, then again the look he was given made him rethink his assumption.

_“Now I'm speechless~_

_Over the edge, I'm just breathless_

_I never thought that I'd catch this.. love bug again_

_Hopeless~ head over heels in the moment_

_I never thought that I'd get hit by this.. love bug again.”_

Takao began to sing along, looking over to give Kuroko a bright smile, one he knew always cheered the shorter male up. Kuroko returned the smile slowly, saving his page in his book before gently setting it on his lap. A bit hesitantly he parted his lips and began to sing along.

_“I can't get your smile out of my mind_

_I think about your eyes all the time_

_You're beautiful but you don't even try_

_Modesty is just so hard to find.”_

Takao's smile brightened as the words slipped softly past his lovers lips, he always though Kuroko had the most lovely singing voice, soft and sweet yet it could carry passion if it needed to. As his lines came again he let his voice carry with the tune.

_“Now I'm speechless~_

_Over the edge, I'm just breathless_

_I never thought that I'd catch this.. love bug again_

_Hopeless~ head over heels in the moment_

_I never thought that I'd get hit by this.. love bug again.”_

Kuroko let out a small laugh at how adorable Takao looked, he always looked like that when he sang and Kuroko was almost positive he wasn't aware of it.

_“I kissed him for the first time yesterday_

_Everything I wished that it would be_

_Suddenly I forgot how to speak_

_Hopeless, breathless Baby can't you see?”_

Kuroko recalled their first kiss and the song grasped how he felt in that moment perfectly, he supposed that's why they had chosen it to be their song, it just.. fit. 'Especially the end..' Kuroko mused.

_“Now I'm...!_

_YEAH OH~_

_Now I'm speechless!_

_Over the edge, I'm just breathless~_

_I never thought that I'd catch this.. love bug again_

_Now I'm hopeless!~ head over heels in the moment_

_I never thought that I'd get hit by this.. love bug again_

_Ohhh..._

_Love Bug again..”_

**Author's Note:**

> THE PROMPT: Action: Character must drive a car
> 
> ye
> 
> guys dont judge me for this SHIP OKAY I AM IN LOVE WITH IT SHH  
> and yes i did bring back the jonas brothers what of it


End file.
